The heterocyclic derivatives of the present invention are inhibitors of plasma kallikrein and have a number of therapeutic applications, particularly in the treatment of retinal vascular permeability associated with diabetic retinopathy and diabetic macular edema.
Plasma kallikrein is a trypsin-like serine protease that can liberate kinins from kininogens (see K. D. Bhoola et al., “Kallikrein-Kinin Cascade”, Encyclopedia of Respiratory Medicine, p 483-493; J. W. Bryant et al., “Human plasma kallikrein-kinin system: physiological and biochemical parameters” Cardiovascular and haematological agents in medicinal chemistry, 7, p 234-250, 2009; K. D. Bhoola et al., Pharmacological Rev., 1992, 44, 1; and D. J. Campbell, “Towards understanding the kallikrein-kinin system: insights from the measurement of kinin peptides”, Brazilian Journal of Medical and Biological Research 2000, 33, 665-677). It is an essential member of the intrinsic blood coagulation cascade although its role in this cascade does not involve the release of bradykinin or enzymatic cleavage. Plasma prekallikrein is encoded by a single gene and synthesized in the liver. It is secreted by hepatocytes as an inactive plasma prekallikrein that circulates in plasma as a heterodimer complex bound to high molecular weight kininogen which is activated to give the active plasma kallikrein. Kinins are potent mediators of inflammation that act through G protein-coupled receptors and antagonists of kinins (such as bradykinin antagonists) have previously been investigated as potential therapeutic agents for the treatment of a number of disorders (F. Marceau and D. Regoli, Nature Rev., Drug Discovery, 2004, 3, 845-852).
Plasma kallikrein is thought to play a role in a number of inflammatory disorders. The major inhibitor of plasma kallikrein is the serpin C1 esterase inhibitor. Patients who present with a genetic deficiency in C1 esterase inhibitor suffer from hereditary angioedema (HAE) which results in intermittent swelling of face, hands, throat, gastro-intestinal tract and genitals. Blisters formed during acute episodes contain high levels of plasma kallikrein which cleaves high molecular weight kininogen liberating bradykinin leading to increased vascular permeability. Treatment with a large protein plasma kallikrein inhibitor has been shown to effectively treat HAE by preventing the release of bradykinin which causes increased vascular permeability (A. Lehmann “Ecallantide (DX-88), a plasma kallikrein inhibitor for the treatment of hereditary angioedema and the prevention of blood loss in on-pump cardiothoracic surgery” Expert Opin. Biol. Ther. 8, p 1187-99).
The plasma kallikrein-kinin system is abnormally abundant in patients with advanced diabetic macular edema. It has been recently published that plasma kallikrein contributes to retinal vascular dysfunctions in diabetic rats (A. Clermont et al. “Plasma kallikrein mediates retinal vascular dysfunction and induces retinal thickening in diabetic rats” Diabetes, 2011, 60, p 1590-98). Furthermore, administration of the plasma kallikrein inhibitor ASP-440 ameliorated both retinal vascular permeability and retinal blood flow abnormalities in diabetic rats. Therefore a plasma kallikrein inhibitor should have utility as a treatment to reduce retinal vascular permeability associated with diabetic retinopathy and diabetic macular edema.
Other complications of diabetes such as cerebral haemorrhage, nephropathy, cardiomyopathy and neuropathy, all of which have associations with plasma kallikrein may also be considered as targets for a plasma kallikrein inhibitor.
Synthetic and small molecule plasma kallikrein inhibitors have been described previously, for example by Garrett et al. (“Peptide aldehyde . . . ” J. Peptide Res. 52, p 62-71 (1998)), T. Griesbacher et al. (“Involvement of tissue kallikrein but not plasma kallikrein in the development of symptoms mediated by endogenous kinins in acute pancreatitis in rats” British Journal of Pharmacology 137, p 692-700 (2002)), Evans (“Selective dipeptide inhibitors of kallikrein” WO03/076458), Szelke et al. (“Kininogenase inhibitors” WO92/04371), D. M. Evans et al. (Immunolpharmacology, 32, p 115-116 (1996)), Szelke et al. (“Kininogen inhibitors” WO95/07921), Antonsson et al. (“New peptides derivatives” WO94/29335), J. Corte et al. (“Six membered heterocycles useful as serine protease inhibitors” WO2005/123680), J. Stürzbecher et al. (Brazilian J. Med. Biol. Res 27, p 1929-34 (1994)), Kettner et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,157), N. Teno et al. (Chem. Pharm. Bull. 41, p 1079-1090 (1993)), W. B. Young et al. (“Small molecule inhibitors of plasma kallikrein” Bioorg. Med. Chem. Letts. 16, p 2034-2036 (2006)), Okada et al. (“Development of potent and selective plasmin and plasma kallikrein inhibitors and studies on the structure-activity relationship” Chem. Pharm. Bull. 48, p 1964-72 (2000)), Steinmetzer et al. (“Trypsin-like serine protease inhibitors and their preparation and use” WO08/049595), Zhang et al. (“Discovery of highly potent small molecule kallikrein inhibitors” Medicinal Chemistry 2, p 545-553 (2006)), Sinha et al. (“Inhibitors of plasma kallikrein” WO08/016883), Shigenaga et al. (“Plasma Kallikrein Inhibitors” WO2011/118672), and Kolte et al. (“Biochemical characterization of a novel high-affinity and specific kallikrein inhibitor”, British Journal of Pharmacology (2011), 162(7), 1639-1649). Also, Steinmetzer et al. (“Serine protease inhibitors” WO2012/004678) describes cyclized peptide analogs which are inhibitors of human plasmin and plasma kallikrein.
To date, no small molecule synthetic plasma kallikrein inhibitor has been approved for medical use. The molecules described in the known art suffer from limitations such as poor selectivity over related enzymes such as KLK1, thrombin and other serine proteases, and poor oral availability. The large protein plasma kallikrein inhibitors present risks of anaphylactic reactions, as has been reported for Ecallantide. Thus there remains a need for compounds that selectively inhibit plasma kallikrein, that do not induce anaphylaxis and that are orally available. Furthermore, the vast majority of molecules in the known art feature a highly polar and ionisable guanidine or amidine functionality. It is well known that such functionalities may be limiting to gut permeability and therefore to oral availability. For example, it has been reported by Tamie J. Chilcote and Sukanto Sinha (“ASP-634: An Oral Drug Candidate for Diabetic Macular Edema”, ARVO 2012 May 6-May 9, 2012, Fort Lauderdale, Fla., Presentation 2240) that ASP-440, a benzamidine, suffers from poor oral availability. It is further reported that absorption may be improved by creating a prodrug such as ASP-634. However, it is well known that prodrugs can suffer from several drawbacks, for example, poor chemical stability and potential toxicity from the inert carrier or from unexpected metabolites. In another report, indole amides are claimed as compounds that might overcome problems associated with drugs possessing poor or inadequate ADME-tox and physicochemical properties although no inhibition against plasma kallikrein is presented or claimed (Griffioen et al, “Indole amide derivatives and related compounds for use in the treatment of neurodegenerative diseases”, WO2010, 142801).
BioCryst Pharmaceuticals Inc. have reported the discovery of the orally available plasma kallikrein inhibitor BCX4161 (“BCX4161, An Oral Kallikrein Inhibitor: Safety and Pharmacokinetic Results Of a Phase 1 Study In Healthy Volunteers”, Journal of Allergy and Clinical Immunology, Volume 133, Issue 2, Supplement, February 2014, page AB39 and “A Simple, Sensitive and Selective Fluorogenic Assay to Monitor Plasma Kallikrein Inhibitory Activity of BCX4161 in Activated Plasma”, Journal of Allergy and Clinical Immunology, Volume 133, Issue 2, Supplement February 2014, page AB40). However, human doses are relatively large, currently being tested in proof of concept studies at doses of 400 mg three times daily.
There are only few reports of plasma kallikrein inhibitors that do not feature guanidine or amidine functionalities. One example is Brandl et al. (“N-((6-amino-pyridin-3-yl)methyl)-heteroaryl-carboxamides as inhibitors of plasma kallikrein” WO2012/017020), which describes compounds that feature an amino-pyridine functionality. Oral efficacy in a rat model is demonstrated at relatively high doses of 30 mg/kg and 100 mg/kg but the pharmacokinetic profile is not reported. Thus it is not yet known whether such compounds will provide sufficient oral availability or efficacy for progression to the clinic. Other examples are Brandl et al. (“Aminopyridine derivatives as plasma kallikrein inhibitors” WO2013/111107) and Flohr et al. (“5-membered heteroarylcarboxamide derivatives as plasma kallikrein inhibitors” WO2013/111108). However, neither of these documents report any in vivo data and therefore it is not yet known whether such compounds will provide sufficient oral availability or efficacy for progression to the clinic. Another example is Allen et al. “Benzylamine derivatives” WO2014/108679.
Therefore there remains a need to develop new plasma kallikrein inhibitors that will have utility to treat a wide range of disorders, in particular to reduce retinal vascular permeability associated with diabetic retinopathy and diabetic macular edema. Preferred compounds will possess a good pharmacokinetic profile and in particular will be suitable as drugs for oral delivery.